Mother of the Groom
Mother of the Groom is the 77th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 5th in Season 6. Summary Renee and Paige dance and chat while backstage. Bryan and Brie go to lunch in which Brie states she would like to see Dean Ambrose and Renee's new house in Las Vegas. Lana's parents and brother come to live with Lana and Rusev. Recap Total Divas begins with a genuine scare this week when an intruder starts lurking around Maryse and The Miz’s house. The trespasser is quickly run off by the police, but Maryse is left shaken and ponders the idea of buying a gun for protection. Eva Marie — who, you’ll remember, knows a thing or two about this — accompanies Maryse to a firing range with Miz none the wiser while he films “The Marine 5.” The experience leaves Maryse feeling empowered, so she takes it upon herself to buy a firearm — again, without Miz’s knowledge, but even that turns out OK when he reveals he was planning to buy one for her anyway once he returned from the movie. Long story short, he’s cool with it, so long as the gun’s not pink. Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan head to Las Vegas for a weekend of fun with Renee Young and Dean Ambrose, who have invited Braniel to spend some time at their house. Only Brie somewhat unexpectedly invites Nikki as well at the last minute, which sends Renee into a panic since that’s one more guest than she was ready to accommodate. Nikki pretty astutely realizes she’s the odd woman out, but Renee puts on a brave face and tries ridiculously hard to show everyone the time of their lives, which of course leads to a minor disaster at a barbecue. However, the three women eventually take a day to themselves, partially to give Renee an outlet to just relax and enjoy their company. The wedding of Lana and Rusev is fast approaching, which would be great if they could decide where to have it. Lana is pushing for her dream Malibu beach wedding, but Rusev — and more importantly, Rusev’s formidable mother — are holding out for a traditional Bulgarian wedding. Lana is absolutely against this, as she’s wanted a beach wedding her entire life, and Rusev’s counter that she should show respect for his family and country’s traditions is shot down immediately when The Ravishing Russian points out he never asked for her father’s blessing. Rusev asks for the formal blessing, receives it, and a compromise is reached: There will be two weddings, one on the beach and one in Bulgaria. Image gallery 001_td605_fullshow_ipv.00185--084f5ee5fedbce0cf4aa91811212c99a.jpg 002_td605_fullshow_ipv.00187--b0a65f9a3baf9b6e3f8fb0947f335194.jpg 003_td605_fullshow_ipv.00275--86450567c5523547da543bf23cf17443.jpg 004_td605_fullshow_ipv.00287--94885bd70d046845626eb7c93c9d6e93.jpg 005_td605_fullshow_ipv.00305--6fe5e4ce8495086c670adc79dc1a30bc.jpg 006_td605_fullshow_ipv.00358--cf2a37d44a0e011eb1ce97fef5c9e632.jpg 007_td605_fullshow_ipv.00364--dee7c1463073a3589857d284dff5c6c8.jpg 008_td605_fullshow_ipv.00471--82ae66cef409ce20a6a33fdef50b0fa9.jpg 009_td605_fullshow_ipv.00509--63f6dd1f4e5f6ba2b31b67a6f9110d90.jpg 010_td605_fullshow_ipv.00513--c63831652747dbe2cf113e4da4229f66.jpg 011_td605_fullshow_ipv.00677--58faa1bed108422d2cf994b83786eefe.jpg 012_td605_fullshow_ipv.00678--b5ddea8da0795e5ab8e8f8acc821e4a2.jpg 015_td605_fullshow_ipv.00762--9204962600a27e7be30fd868bd00755a.jpg 016_td605_fullshow_ipv.00771--ac3e340e11a446f9d0079925aa26ed9d.jpg 017_td605_fullshow_ipv.00793--81e3686c04310183854372d4e33649c0.jpg 018_td605_fullshow_ipv.00944--e5bf784f3fc2f5da4da88e80805bff75.jpg 019_td605_fullshow_ipv.00986--0446fd193ef84765fa2db2d50b60e258.jpg 020_td605_fullshow_ipv.00993--b6c6f5ab3da620d8242418f71a5c08e6.jpg 021_td605_fullshow_ipv.01009--4858b04546b60f9678de5e714b6b92da.jpg 022_td605_fullshow_ipv.01041--b0e7e494d533a8be9021e0e4953df828.jpg 023_td605_fullshow_ipv.01072--afee9f856d3ffd52f8c3d2a1af33dbc2.jpg 024_td605_fullshow_ipv.01087--050456b7e169e0d8b4b121429c154075.jpg 025_td605_fullshow_ipv.01168--0d5605238658b5855ad6ccd3a0d8729e.jpg 026_td605_fullshow_ipv.01178--5881c6f50eb5cc5026fc918b31bd3d46.jpg 027_td605_fullshow_ipv.01190--51922956a047d104314c70060d4ce343.jpg 028_td605_fullshow_ipv.01212--471012b2b2139335b171b70be428b2d9.jpg 029_td605_fullshow_ipv.01214--aaeb7b1f2a857a7062b9a586934bd683.jpg 030_td605_fullshow_ipv.01302--0f1dc71bdf526d70e92a32a844efed25.jpg 031_td605_fullshow_ipv.01325--5197eb1a30cc25dd271231a944b8222e.jpg 032_td605_fullshow_ipv.01329--de7c4238f5246ee038108ae6ec21d24b.jpg 033_td605_fullshow_ipv.01342--bf3e0d909fa5e9216ea57c227e429b10.jpg 034_td605_fullshow_ipv.01348--4c6fb91ccd55cb2c91a9f4715dde05c2.jpg 035_td605_fullshow_ipv.01378--3855ab7855d705ba7543cacedc96e3b6.jpg 036_td605_fullshow_ipv.01412--3cfa74c8b0f8c478076dacbac076bb58.jpg 037_td605_fullshow_ipv.01418--a137f2460bdd035397837ee6856ee052.jpg 038_td605_fullshow_ipv.01436--6cd959c19d09593c418d4bb03f62160b.jpg 039_td605_fullshow_ipv.01483--5ac9f784f058506d6e9a8566e61b963f.jpg 040_td605_fullshow_ipv.01501--781861ca6df69458d925d3180b2f288b.jpg 041_td605_fullshow_ipv.01524--5c2d60817d09dc1888521534293eed5c.jpg 042_td605_fullshow_ipv.01575--ca89727f3d803e1890a893e45a1d8ad0.jpg 043_td605_fullshow_ipv.01577--86432bcb598049609f88014fe55177ac.jpg 044_td605_fullshow_ipv.01585--51f3402fa556c08d828ce2945ebbd35f.jpg 045_td605_fullshow_ipv.01595--20308845e217fb2b512fdb6acea3f622.jpg 046_td605_fullshow_ipv.01718--bd8effe66d2fbc0069452103fc8237d5.jpg 047_td605_fullshow_ipv.01767--69ce94e7bbbc78d8a35702c05f4f4635.jpg 048_td605_fullshow_ipv.01770--a8b9185fa017832d5f2a37c57929f726.jpg 049_td605_fullshow_ipv.01837--cc5f92dd9f3315e9710ed4b1be3d2391.jpg 050_td605_fullshow_ipv.01888--d34a8518199845a74429087f13d8138e.jpg 051_td605_fullshow_ipv.01923--89e2766edfb7220fcdf1d24752e92e53.jpg 052_td605_fullshow_ipv.01930--44468b68d00cf4a97a786e49b21652ec.jpg 053_td605_fullshow_ipv.01973--c7e31403c94026263aa9c8c0c63a0133.jpg 054_td605_fullshow_ipv.01983--646d255e865ea3cefd9292d63db20ba4.jpg 055_td605_fullshow_ipv.01985--d38cc2e85d0b7872335fa5805c2d2b19.jpg 056_td605_fullshow_ipv.02003--cdbc908118bb60d7ec246550accc904f.jpg 057_td605_fullshow_ipv.02023--ef728e0ad0d5aa0dfa004696d02e399e.jpg 058_td605_fullshow_ipv.02196--7e716e6ed9a1c5f91b0fecb11825a84e.jpg 059_td605_fullshow_ipv.02217--d2413ef6bea5dda4fda7301dc9bb8ed5.jpg 060_td605_fullshow_ipv.02264--7c2e0a0580f32834605c71a710136cdb.jpg 061_td605_fullshow_ipv.02268--8c50e831e03f9ea7bc3289d3c86fc1b6.jpg 062_td605_fullshow_ipv.02308--bbfe22e434e6b93fc30d39c3a3f1d35c.jpg 063_td605_fullshow_ipv.02358--a7913f5aa6ee24393af44d24cdc543ce.jpg 064_td605_fullshow_ipv.02366--5fb843288ffe660cae731e1b632345bd.jpg 065_td605_fullshow_ipv.02369--fd1f87aecf3500718f9a984b521c2bac.jpg 066_td605_fullshow_ipv.02475--135258e68056f6d726f165857a591e97.jpg 067_td605_fullshow_ipv.02543--3b4df3106d374f1dd2815a421a1ec9ae.jpg 068_td605_fullshow_ipv.02565--787d5b1e843ad17b00d93dd6c188d912.jpg 069_td605_fullshow_ipv.02594--5c4e3d30bf524929d1eb846204369a39.jpg 070_td605_fullshow_ipv.02608--e59b83167227811aa90a0541be35c9e7.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse